Welcome To Stampy's Lovely World
Welcome To Stampy's Lovely World is the first episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World and his Minecraft let's play series. Synopsis Stampy introduces himself to Minecraft for the first time and introduces us to his new Minecraft world. Plot Stampy starts the video in the main menu of Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition and tells his reason why he played Minecraft; it was because of his friends who were playing Minecraft, so he became curious as to what the game is all about and played it by himself. When he decides to create a world, he names his world "Stampy's Lovely World". He starts getting used to the terrain and controls since the controls in Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition is "really hard", according to him. He attacks a Sheep and it drops wool. He kills a pig and it drops 2 raw porkchops, which were split. Stampy then attacks few sheep to get wool for the bed. He finds a tree and starts destroying it. After that, he crafts a Crafting Table and crafts an axe and a pickaxe. He creates a cave in a part of a hill. Then it starts to get dark, so he crafts a bed and sleeps in it. Then a zombie wakes him up. Then he goes back to bed. He then gets woken up by a spider. He decides not to go back in the bed as he had been woken up twice by googlies. Then it starts to become morning. He exits the cave and sees a creeper, causing him to swear. He says bye and ends the video. Features Googlies * Skeleton While Stampy is is exploring his Lovely World, he finds a skeleton. They battle, and he wins. * Zombie When Stampy attempts to sleep he is attacked by a Zombie and kills it. * Spider When Stampy attempts to sleep again he is awoken by a Spider. * Creeper While Stampy is about to end the video, he finds a Creeper. He just runs away as he is on three and a half hearts. Passive Mobs * Pig * Cow * Sheep * Chicken Helpers Stampy has no helpers in this video. Pets Stampy does not have any pets in this video. Trivia *This is one of the episodes where Stampy swears. *It is the only episode where Stampy has no proper form of a house. *Stampy got no sleep this episode due to having been woken up by a Zombie and Spider being brought by the way beds worked in that version. *This is Stampy's first SLW episode. *This is the first episode on the stampylonghead channel. *Stampy kills his first chicken, pig, zombie, and spider in this episode. *This is Stampy's first time playing Minecraft. *This is Stampy's first Minecraft world. *'This episode is currently unavailable on his channel.' Video This is a kid-friendly version of this episode, meaning that all the swears are censored. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:General wiki templates Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Buildings nearby Stampy's House Category:Lee I Feel Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone! Category:Episodes where Stampy swears